1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable cavity resonator.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Emerging millimeter wave applications such as 60 GHz wireless LAN and 77 GHz automotive radar require new system packaging concepts to realize cheap, high-performance systems with a small form factor. Key components that need to be incorporated into the package are tunable high-Q resonators and filters.
Cavity resonators at millimeter wave frequencies etched in silicon with a fixed resonant frequency have been demonstrated in the literature. The Q-factor of a cavity resonator is the ratio of stored energy over dissipated energy over a resonance cycle at the resonant frequency and is a measure of frequency selectivity. Resonators are e.g. used in oscillators where the quality factor of the resonator determines the phase noise of the oscillator.
Tunable cavity resonators have also been demonstrated and typically use an external component such as a MEMS capacitor coupled to the cavity to tune the resonant frequency of the cavity. The use of such a MEMS capacitor has the disadvantage that the tuning range is limited to a few percent, and furthermore, that the maximum attainable Q-factor is limited.
One example of such a tunable cavity resonator is disclosed in D. Mercier, M. Chatras, J. C. Orlianges, C. Champeaux, A. Catherinot, P. Blondy, D. Cros and J. Papapolymerou, “A Micromachined Tunable Cavity Resonator”, 33rd European Microwave Conference, pp. 676-677, Munich, Okt. 2003. The publication describes a micromachined tunable cavity resonator at 28 GHz which uses an externally coupled MEMS capacitor. The tuning range is simulated to be 1.5% and the (unloaded) quality factor is in the range 100-150.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,403 a microwave resonator is disclosed which includes a temperature-compensating structure within the resonator cavity configured to undergo temperature-induced dimensional changes which substantially minimize the resonant frequency change otherwise caused by temperature-induced changes in the waveguide body cavity. The temperature-compensating structure includes both bowed and cantilevered structures on the cavity end wall, as well as structures on the cavity sidewall such as a tuning screw of temperature-responsive varying diameter.